Albus Serverus Potter: The Next Generation
by alyssaerin
Summary: I accidentally deleted the other one...


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter of course, this is my first fanfic. Most of the ideas came from my head and the other stuff are from interviews with J.K. Rowling. I guess I kind of rewrote the epilogue? Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 1: The Second Son of the Boy Who Lived

"Slytherin Boy!" James Sirius teased his younger brother, Albus Serverus.

"Quit it James," Al shrugged. James raced passed his brother pushing his cart running into the portal to Platform 9 3/4. It was bothering Al for a while that he could possibly get sorted into Slytherin like his brother keeps saying. He watched his mother, Ginny Potter, and his sister Lily Luna, run into the portal following James. He shivered a little wondering if he had to go to Hogwarts. His famous father, Harry Potter, put his arm around his shoulder and together, they both ran into the Platform. It was quite a site to see. Albus was pushing his cart with his ferret bouncing around looking around at all the other students. Some were already in their robes like his own cousin, Rose Weasley, some were carrying their brooms for Quidditch, and others just had a cheerful, exicted look on their faces unlike Al, even surrounded by all this magic was still worried about the Sorting Ceremony. He tried to find James, but his prankster of a brother wasn't in sigtht. _Probably looking for Cousin Fred_, he thought. He glanced at the sign that read, "Platform 9 3/4," and then at the Hogwarts Express. It was the 1st of September, year 2017, 19 years after the final battle. It was finally time for the last Potter child to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Al stopped walking for a moment and just froze, sinking to the ground. His parents noticed, turning around, and his father went back to see what was wrong with his son.

"Is everything alright Al?' he asked. Al looked at his father. Most people said out of him and his siblings, he looked the most like their dad.

"Dad," he answered, "What if i get put into Slytherin?" Harry potter chuckled. Just like him, his son was also worried about being sorted. So he looked into his son's green eyes that were much like his and said, "Albus Serverus Potter. You were named after two headmasters of Hogwarts. One of them was a Slytherin and he was probably the bravest man I have ever known." Al was heistant at first, not knowing how to repond, so he just forced a smile. \

"Don't tell anyone else, but the Sorting Hat also takes the student's own choice into consideration. When i was being sorted, I told it I didn't want to be Slytherin and I was sorted into Gryffindor. But Al, no matter what house you are sorted into, we will still love you. Besides Slytherin could use a smart student like you right?" Harry assured Al. They began to walk again both with smiles on their faces heading towards the Weasleys. Ginny was talking to his Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione was fixing Rosie's robe while her brother Hugo and Lily were playing.

"I want to go to Hogwarts!" Lily complained. Ginny and Ron caught eachother's eye remebering how she complained when it was his first time going to Hogwarts.

"Just two more years, alright Lily? Then, you can go with Hugo to Hogwarts," she told her daughter.

Now Rosie, if you're not in Gryffindor we'll disinherit you," Ron said giving his daughter a big bright smile. Albus shivered a little. What if he didn't get into Gryffindor and his parents disinherited him?

"So that's little Scorpius, eh?" Ron said looking toward a pale blonde man and his son who looked much like him. Harry, Ginny, and Hermione looked as well.

"Okay Rosie, remember to beat him in every test, thank God you inherited your mother's brains. And don't befriend him either. Your Grandad Weasley would NEVER forgive you if you married a dirty purebloodd." Rose nodded paying attention to every word. Al grinned at his cousin. She always listened to her father.

"Where's James?" Lily asked her brother tugging on his sleeve.

"Probably looking for Fred," he answered. He looked around for his brother and saw him running towards them with their cousin, Fred and his parents, George and Angelina.

"I, I, I saw Victoire!" James panted. He sounded like he just ran a marathon.

"So?" Al said, "I saw cousin Victoire too. Last week, and the week befo-"

"No, Al. I saw her snogging Teddy Lupin!" Everyone was completely shocked, excpept for Rose and Al. About a month ago, they were at their Uncle Bill's house and snuck into Victoire'r room. They found hundreds of letters from Teddy and gifts he sent her.

"Bloody Hell," Ron and Ginny said at the same time. Their brother's oldest daughter was already dating someone, and he was two years older.

"I want Teddy and Victoire to get married someday!" Lily exclaimed. At that moment, they heard the train's engine. It was time to leave.

"Alright James, Al," Ginny said, "Don't get into any trouble, alright? Be on your best behavior, especially you James. You've had enough detentions already. Al, have a good first year, sweetie. And don't worry about what house you'll be in, we will love you no matter what. And if you need anything, just owl us, okay?" Ginny hugged her sons tightly while Harry and Lily joined in. They broke apart, saying their last goodbyes, and Lily still complaining. Al, James and Fred began to go inside the train watching Rose hug her family one last time. When they were all inside, they found an empty compartment and could still see their family. Everyone kept waving goodbye until the train came to a start. It was the start of a new generation, a start for new students, and a start for a new adventure.


End file.
